Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In multi-core processor architectures, multiple processor cores may be included in a single integrated circuit die or on multiple integrated circuit dies that are arranged in a single chip package. A thread to be processed may be sent by an operating system to the multi-core processor. The multi-core processor may receive the thread and use one or more cores to process the thread.